First Birthday
by sunnyprincessbird
Summary: The princess and prince consort can't believe it...but their little Valentine is a year old. A little one-shot sequel to 'Mine'.


**A/N: Yes...I'm aware that Valentine's Day was a week ago. The idea came to me late! This little fic is a sort of one-shot sequel to my story "Mine" (if you haven't read it and the idea of Eugene/Rapunzel/Baby fluff makes you smile...head on over and read it if you have time!) ...I'll admit, this little one-shot a bit pointless, and super fluffy...but it was just a fast little project, and hey, it was fun. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"A year ago." Came the whisper of Rapunzel's voice in the dimness of the February night. She blinked with her long eyelashes at the blackness, trying to make out the form of her husband lying beside her. She traced circles on his toned arms as she waited for his response, just happily daydreaming to herself. Rapunzel hardly even noticed that Eugene hadn't responded to her comment. But after a good amount of time had passed, she came out of her reverie and snuggled closer to him, hoping to draw an answer out of him.

"Can you believe it?" she continued.

Her favorite former thief only responded with a muffled, rather annoyed grunt.

"I know you're awake, Eugene." Rapunzel chided.

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Punz..." he began groggily, "You know how that little Avvie-Heart of ours has been depriving us of sleep since before she was even born? Well, she's not doing so at the present, so I say we should be grateful and sleep."

Rapunzel laughed softly. "But it's her birthday, Eugene."

Eugene cracked his eyes open to see his wife snuggled under the covers, blinking innocently up at him with her hands curled close and resting on her collarbone. He smiled. She had no idea how adorable she was sometimes.

"You know, you've never changed, Blondie."

"How?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You think you're gonna miss a worldwide floating lantern show if you ever close your eyes to sleep."

Rapunzel laughed softly. "But this is different. Our baby's a year old."

Eugene smiled as he shook his head almost disbelievingly, thinking of that cheeky, chubby, ball of sunshine baby of theirs. She had her mother's big green eyes that sparkled when she laughed and that little button nose that she loved to wrinkle up. She had the most infectious little giggle and the loudest squeal he'd ever heard. She was that little girl he had come to adore more than life itself.

For a while now, he'd been trying to push the fact that their baby girl was going to be a year old to the back of his mind. Whenever he thought about it, he just told himself that she was _almost_ a year old. She wasn't that old _yet_. But now, he couldn't really deny it. Today was February 14th - the day she was born. Technically, she wouldn't turn one until sunrise, but the sun was already beginning to peek over the horizon.

He couldn't believe how time had flown by. One year ago today little miss Avonlea had come into the world as their tiny, red little Valentine. Now look at her. She toddled around on those chubby legs, she giggled and she squealed, and she even called him and Rapunzel (with much enthusiasm) "Dada" and "Mama."

"She can't be that big." he whispered wonderingly.

"She is." Rapunzel replied softly.

They were silent for another moment, content with their thoughts as they rested in each other's arms. The room was so quiet and still as the darkness of the night slowly began fading into morning.

"Blondie, was it really that long ago you were sobbing to me in the middle of the night because you dreamed I got run over by a suitcase?"

Rapunzel giggled. As bizarre and far-fetched as that dream was, her overemotional pregnant self had found it rather traumatic. Now, of course, Rapunzel had to admit that the thought of Eugene being run over by a suitcase (however that was accomplished) was at least a teensy bit funny.

"Yes." she laughed, looking up at him. "But at the same time, it seems like forever ago, you know? There were only the two of us. Avonlea was still just a little baby kickin' in momma's belly. You thought she was a boy." She giggled.

Eugene laughed. "I know, I know, I'm a horrible father for thinking my daughter was a boy."

"No," Rapunzel smiled, "you're the best one little Avonlea could have."

Eugene had to smile at that. He tried so hard to be the daddy Avonlea needed. But she was just so perfect in every way, and he loved her _so_ much more than he ever dreamed he could, that he didn't think he could ever really be enough. After all, he was just an orphan and a former thief. But Rapunzel didn't see things that way. She constantly encouraged him and told him that he truly was doing an unbelievable job, even when he wasn't quite sure he believed her.

"I know what you mean, though." He said after a moment. "She just fell so into place with us that it seems like we've had her forever. The time before we had her seems like so long ago. Cause life just wouldn't be the same without her now."

He was reminded of how he'd gone so long without Rapunzel in his life, but never felt he needed something, or someone like her. But once he realized he did, gosh, that was powerful stuff. He had no idea he could even love someone like that. Because of her, life wasn't the same anymore - it couldn't be, and he didn't want it to. And now he felt the same with Avonlea. How could someone so tiny take up so much room in his heart? He didn't know he needed her before, but oh, now he did and life without her was unfathomable. Even from the first moment that he found out about her, she became an irreplaceable part of their lives, a part of their family, and he loved her _so_ much. He was without a doubt wrapped around her finger.

"No, it wouldn't." Rapunzel smiled. "We'd probably actually get a decent amount of sleep. And all those meetings we have to sit through would be even more boring. And we wouldn't have a little girl to squeal and laugh and cry or to interrupt her momma and daddy. Like when they're smoochin'."

Eugene laughed. "That crazy girl."

"She's your daughter."

"I'd say she's yours - because I tell you Blondie, she's just like you. She's got your eyes, your nose, she wakes people up at unheard of hours," here he received a subtle kick, "and she's always happy. Except when she cries. But she's a baby, you know, and that happens."

Rapunzel laughed. "But I think she's still got some of her daddy's genes. Unfortunately." she added mischievously.

Eugene acted offended. "Ouch, Blondie. Do we need to have a lesson with the tickle monster?"

"No!" she immediately turned away as she squealed.

"I don't know about that, Punz," he said, inching closer to her.

"Eugene," Rapunzel giggled as she kept scooting backwards to escape his tickling hands, "don't!"

But her husband paid no mind to her plea. So quickly that Rapunzel barely had time to react, he reached out and did exactly what she'd told him not to.

"_Eu_-gene!" she squealed between giggles, "Stop it!"

Rapunzel was laughing so hard that she could barely catch her breath because Eugene was a relentless tickler and he knew exactly where she was ticklish. He couldn't help but laugh along with her as she tried to kick him away and her face became red with laughter as she squeaked at him to stop. In their merriment, they sort-of forgot that tickling tended to be a loud affair and that a little someone was sleeping in the next room. They were quickly reminded of this piece of information when they both heard faint whimpering or babbling noises coming from the nursery.

The two abruptly froze and looked at each other with wide eyes, terrified that they'd just woken their daughter up (not that it really mattered, as they were awake anyway and sunrise was almost upon them). They both held their breath, anticipating a wail to come from the other room. But only the cooing noises persisted.

"See? You woke her up!" Rapunzel exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"I did not. She is not awake." Eugene argued.

"She's making noise."

"She's cooing in her sleep, 'Punz."

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. That actually was a likely explanation. There were few things Rapunzel found more precious than her baby daughter making sweet, content little noises in her sleep. However, just then, miss Avonlea proved Eugene wrong by letting out a loud wail.

But Eugene had an explanation for this too. "I bet she's crying because of her improperly painted ceiling." he teased.

Rapunzel gave him a displeased frown. He was the reason for the unpainted ceiling, anyway.

"I never did get it painted!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't let me finish it when I was pregnant with her."

"Yeah, because standing on a ladder at eight months pregnant is not okay." he replied.

"Maybe it isn't when you don't have perfect balance." Rapunzel replied smugly. Eugene just hopelessly shook his head in response. "I love you!" she playfully giggled, looking up at him.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Right back 'atcha, Blondie."

Rapunzel sighed as she snuggled into his warm arms once again. Their eyes became fixated on the sunrise outside their window.

"What time was she born? Was it six o' four?" Eugene asked thoughtfully, referring to their daughter.

"It was six o'two, Eugene." Rapunzel corrected with a smile.

The light was now fully streaming in through the windows. The two exhaled long, happy sighs and soon became lost in their thoughts. Both were remembering the moment Avonlea was born.

The sun was rising. Several voices in the room were softly encouraging Rapunzel. The princess was fiercely squeezing Eugene's hand as if it were her lifeline, all the while screaming out death threats at him. And Eugene was patiently playing along and enduring it all with the racing mind of a daddy-to-be.

Rapunzel remembered how there was that excruciating, overwhelming, overpowering pain, and then suddenly…it was gone. As she felt that tiny body slipping loose, she realized that this meant that from now on, her heart was going to be walking around outside of her body.

In a blink, Rapunzel saw the little screaming babe, and instantly she knew.

_She was theirs._

Rapunzel remembered overpowering love just pouring over her at the sight. She knew that Eugene felt a similar feeling when she saw those rare tears welling up in his eyes. Light was streaming in through the windows, and when the princess and her husband's incandescently happy gazes met, the same thoughts raced through their minds. They were parents. This was their little girl. _And at last I see the light._ After so many dark hours of labor, after nine long months of waiting for this moment…their baby girl, their little light, was here. How fitting it was that she was born on Valentine's Day. She had completely captured her parent's hearts the moment they laid eyes on her.

Soon, their precious little one got all cleaned up, was swaddled up pink and ready to come meet her momma and daddy. Rapunzel remembered how her mother had gently placed the babe in her arms, and the feeling of holding her precious firstborn in her arms for the first time. Rapunzel and Eugene fell even further in love as their daughter blinked up at them with those huge blue-green eyes and her tiny, baby soft hands curled around their fingers. After much careful deliberation, they found the perfect name for their little Valentine. Then it was official: Miss Avonlea Roseheart Fitzherbert was the third addition to the Fitzherbert family.

And now…look how far they'd come. A year passed, and their love for that little Valentine just kept growing. They'd been through a whole year of innumerable firsts, of sleepless nights, of cuddles, tears and diaper changes… yeah, the good, the bad, and the ugly. But they had done it, and they wouldn't trade this past year for the world.

Presently, a familiar bright beam of sunlight began shining through the window. Eugene glanced over to see the time, because something about that beam just seemed…reminiscent. The clock confirmed his suspicions: it was 6:02.

He couldn't believe it, but exactly one year ago, Avonlea entered the world.

Eugene squeezed Rapunzel's hand and looked at her with a beaming grin on his face.

"It's six o'two." he said softly.

"I know." Rapunzel smiled excitedly.

"A whole year."

"I can't believe it." she whispered.

"Me either." Eugene responded.

Rapunzel sighed, leaning into her husband's chest. Eugene held her closer in response.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darlin'." he whispered into her ear in that charming way of his. Rapunzel couldn't help but grin before Eugene gave her a sweet kiss. The two sat contentedly in each other's presence for just a few moments longer before they became aware that Avonlea had started cooing and babbling again.

"We should probably go get her." Rapunzel laughed, looking at Eugene.

"Yeah," Eugene grinned, "Let's go get her."

So Eugene sat up and Rapunzel planted her bare feet on the floor and softly padded to the nursery door with her husband behind her. Gently, she pressed it open and peeked into the room. Sure enough, Avonlea was standing up in her crib, babbling and looking around – that is, until she caught sight of Rapunzel.

"Mama!" Avonlea squealed, emerald eyes lighting up. She held on tight to her crib rails as she bounced excitedly.

"Good morning, little girl! Happy birthday!"

Avonlea giggled, reaching out her arms towards Rapunzel. And then the little girl saw Eugene coming through the door behind Rapunzel.

"DADA!" she squeaked, bouncing up and down again.

"Hey there, birthday girl!" her father exclaimed at his obviously delighted daughter.

Avonlea must've been smiling as wide as her mouth allowed her. She smiled like this so often that Eugene liked to joke that she looked like a baby bird awaiting its breakfast. Comparisons aside, Avonlea was ecstatic. She really had no idea what this "birthday" thing was that her parents were referencing, but they were excited, so she was too. She kept bouncing eagerly as she soaked up every last ounce of the attention her parents were showering on her.

"Up!" she squealed, reaching her arms over her head. "Mama! Up!"

"You want up?" her mother asked with a smile. Rapunzel reached into the crib, taking Avonlea into her arms and settling the baby on her hip.

"Mama!" Avonlea giggled again.

"Avonlea!" Rapunzel squealed back teasingly. "Did you get a good night's rest? Hmm?" Rapunzel asked, brushing away a few brown wisps of hair from the baby's face. Avonlea beamed, and Eugene wondered if smiling so wide ever made those chubby, dimpled cheeks sore. "I hope you did, because today is a very big day!"

Eugene knew how excited Rapunzel was for this day. She loved birthdays, and she wanted so badly to make their daughter's birthday special after growing up with a so-called mother who rarely acknowledged her "daughter's" birthday.

Avonlea giggled and rested her head on Rapunzel's shoulder, looking up at Eugene with those green eyes of hers.

"Hi darlin'," he grinned at his daughter, "happy birthday."

She giggled and reached her arms out to him.

"You wanna go see Dada?" Rapunzel asked. She handed Avonlea to Eugene.

"Hey there, Bug," he smiled, "how does it feel to be one?"

"By the look on her face, I would say she's loving it so far." Rapunzel observed.

"I think you're right. Oh," Eugene added, "and happy Valentine's day, Miss Avvie-Heart."

Avonlea giggled and babbled endlessly, trying to join in her parent's lively chatter. Sparkles of blue popped up in her green eyes, just like they always did when she got excited.

Just then, Pascal, who for some reason always chose to reside in Avonlea's room, scampered into view. Apparently the birthday wishes had woke him up. Pascal was quite fond of Avonlea – he had been dubbed her uncle, after all. He liked to sit on Rapunzel's shoulder as she carried Avonlea about with her and make the baby laugh by changing colors. Pascal presently crawled up onto his favorite spot on his mistress's shoulder.

"PAS-KEWWW!" Avonlea immediately squealed her own version of the chameleon's name.

"Aww," Rapunzel smiled, "Look, Avonlea, Pascal wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Can you give him kiss?"

Avonlea then gave Pascal a wet, slobbery kiss, which Pascal pretended to appreciate and then promptly wiped on Eugene's sleeve when no one was looking.

"Aww, that was sweet." Rapunzel cooed to her daughter.

"Avonlea, what does Pascal do?" Eugene asked with a sneaky smirk.

Rapunzel threw a look at Eugene, as if to say she didn't appreciate his teaching their daughter to poke fun at their pet. There wasn't much she could do now, though, since Eugene had already taught it to Avonlea.

In response to her daddy's question, Avonlea proudly stuck her tongue out as far as she possibly could.

Rapunzel tried not to giggle so she wouldn't encourage Avonlea, but the vision of Eugene's face when Pascal stuck his tongue in his ear was too much.

"Good job, Avvie!" Eugene laughed.

Pascal scowled at Eugene and made some sort of gesture at him to signal that he was watching the prince consort, and then scampered off to find breakfast.

"Well," Eugene said, "I believe it's time to find ourselves some breakfast and head on out to have _the best_ first birthday ever. What do you think, little miss one-year-old?"

So the three got ready and ate a breakfast of pancakes (which Avonlea loved – apparently she had inherited her love for them from her father) with the rest of the royal family. Avonlea was dressed in pink and red ruffles to match the village's festive decorations, and then they were off to enjoy a wonderful first birthday.

Avonlea couldn't stop giggling all day. She was delighted when she got to toddle around the village and play in the grass. Then Eugene and Rapunzel gave Avonlea her very own birthday cupcake, which she joyfully tore apart, covering herself from head to toe in the sugary goodness of smeared frosting. The villagers wished Avonlea a happy birthday over and over and fawned over her like they always did. Of course, Avonlea still didn't have a clue what a birthday was, but she was beside herself in joy in light of all the attention. And the cupcakes weren't so bad either.

"Know something, Eugene?" Rapunzel said as their little family made their way back to the castle. She and Eugene were swinging their entwined hands back and forth, and miss Avonlea, having enjoyed such a fantastic time, was asleep on Eugene's shoulder.

"What?" Eugene asked.

"No matter how fast this year passed, I think that it's been quite possibly been one of my favorite years." she happily mused.

Eugene smiled.

"Mine too, Blondie. And you two," he said, kissing his sleeping daughter's cheek and then his smiling wife's, "are quite possibly my favorite Valentines."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review and tell me!**


End file.
